


Starry Starry Night

by The_Magic_Rat



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Rat/pseuds/The_Magic_Rat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cid and Vincent make friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Starry Night

They were outside Wutai, they had not a single ball of materia between the three of them, and it was storming so hard that going outside was not an option. Cid and Cloud were inside a small cave that served very well as a shelter, and they had set up for a stay of at least a couple days. They had a fire lit, beds set up, and Cid had made tea. 

Outside, leaning against the stone wall, arms crossed, head down, doing nothing to escape the pounding rain, was the newest member of the expedition – one Vincent Valentine. Cid was gazing at him, smoking a cigarette, and trying to comprehend the man as he stood in the rain, his drenched and dripping cloak and leathers clinging to his thin body. Cid tossed the butt of his cigarette into the fire, then looked to Cloud.

“So what’s his story?”

Cloud shrugged. “Don’t know. He knows Sephiroth’s mother and he hates Hojo. He used to be a Turk once upon a time, he has some shape-shifting abilities, and that’s about it. He never opens his mouth.”

Cid returned his gaze to Vincent. “His skinny ass is gonna catch pneumonia.”

“I don’t think he’s alive,” said Cloud.

That certainly got Cid’s attention. “He’s what?!”

Cloud sighed, regretting bringing up that particular detail. “We found him in a coffin. He’d been there for about thirty years. Probably has something to do with why he hates Hojo.”

“He’s a fucking vampire?!”

Cloud shook his head. “I don’t know what he is, only that he is profoundly sad. And he hasn’t bitten anybody.”

The thunder boomed so hard that Cloud and Cid both jumped. Even the Mighty Sephiroth, lost in his madness, flinched and sought shelter as the rain turned to a waterfall, and the ground shuddered with a second boom of thunder.

“I’ve heard cannons that made less noise,” said Cloud. “Cid go get Vincent. He can’t stand in that, I don’t care how depressed he is.”

“You get him, I don’t do undead.”

“Well if you’re scared…”

“CID FUCKING HIGHWIND ISN’T SCARED OF ANYTHING!”

“Then go get him.”

Sighing heavily, Cid ventured into the rain. He was soaked in moments, grumbling as he walked up to the silent form. He was tall, and incredibly thin, his long hair hanging lank around his narrow shoulders. Cid glared at him.

“Hey. Emo Boy. Time to come inside.”

No response. None. Not a twitch. Cid reached out to take one wrist in his large hand.

“C’mon, numbskull, we gotta… HOLY LIVID SHIT!”

The gun was enormous, and jammed right against his nose. Cid held up his hands in the standard surrender pose, the cold, wet, metal of the handgun bending his nose flat as he stared into blazing red eyes. For a rain-soaked eternity, neither moved. Then the red eyes blinked in confusion, and Vincent looked around.

“It’s raining,” he said.

Cid decided that he wasn’t going to die and moved the gun aside, lowering his hands. “It’s storming! Get inside! How can you stand in this mess?”

“I was asleep.”

Cid rolled his eyes. “Look I like a good nap as much as the next guy but this is no place to do it. Come on. Get inside.”

Vincent did, holstering his gun and making his way into the cave. Cid came in after him, shivering, and seated himself by the fire.

“Ain’t you cold?”

Vincent seemed puzzled by the question, but came to sit by the fire, though it was more as if he thought he should than any real need. Cid just stared at him.

“Cloud said you spent about thirty years in a coffin. How did you do that?”

Vincent seemed nervous and uncomfortable, and said nothing. Cid decided to leave him alone for the moment, and looked around for Cloud. He was a short distance away, talking on the phone to someone and looking fairly annoyed.

“Yeah she got our materia too. Yeah we’re chasing after her. Well as soon as the rain stops… Aeris seriously what do you expect me to do, turn off the storm?”

Cid glanced at Vincent, who was staring at the fire. 

“Hey. Do you like tea?”

Vincent seemed to drag himself out of some sort of waking dream to look at Cid in utter confusion. Bloody hell, what had Hojo done to this man?

“Are you okay?” Cid asked gently.

A strange look crossed the man’s face, as if he had nearly burst out laughing, and not merrily, either. 

“All right, forget I asked. Here…” Cid dug in his pack for something, and pulled out a bottle. “Do you like beer?”

Vincent shook his head, morose and broken. Cid twisted the cap off the bottle deftly, and offered it to Vincent. 

“Here, try a sip. You might like this one.”

Vincent took the bottle and dutifully tried a sip. A profoundly worried expression crossed his face as he held the beer in his mouth. Finally he forced himself to swallow it, and returned the bottle. Cid took it, and sighed.

“You disappoint me. That’s a damned fine stout.”

“It did taste a bit like a stoat,” said Vincent.

Cid considered that, then shot Vincent a sidelong look. Vincent was the very picture of innocence. Cid didn’t believe it for a second.

***---***

It was late when Cid awoke, and the world was silent. The rain had stopped and the sky had cleared, revealing an endless expanse of stars. Cloud was sound asleep, and Vincent was simply not to be seen.

Cid got to his feet and walked to the entrance of the cave, gazing up at the night sky, with its glittering stars and great white moon. It was a ruse, Cid knew. Storms in this part of Gaia were like that. They would bellow and rage, then all would go still for a few hours, perhaps as many as five. Then they would return with a psychotic fury that could tear up trees and throw cars. Most of the nearby town’s inhabitants would be in storm shelters. Cid, Cloud and Vincent would be trapped in the cave for at least another day. And speaking of Vincent…

He was standing not far from the cave, head down, miles away in his own thoughts, lost and alone. Cid felt something in his chest tighten; sympathy or empathy, he wasn’t certain which. What had happened to this man?

“Hey,” he said quietly, and watched as the head raised, red eyes gleaming out of a white face from behind a nightmare’s mane. That… really should be a lot scarier than it was. Maybe it would be if Cid thought Vincent was evil instead of endlessly heart-sick.

“Isn’t it a fantastic night?”

Vincent gazed at Cid, then looked up, as if noticing the sky for the first time in his life. Cid came to stand beside him, noticing how very tall this man was. He grinned. 

“You know anything about the stars?”

Vincent shook his head. Cid’s grin widened. 

“Okay we’ll start off simple. See that really big white ball up there? That’s the moon.”

Well he had managed to elicit a brief smile. Let’s see if he could do better.

“And see that one up there, that sort of changes colour? That’s a pulsar, and it forms the peak of a constellation called Gaia’s Thorn. See how it joins those other three stars? And north of Gaia’s Thorn is Canis Minor. And that’s Monocerous, and over there is Camelo Pardalus. And most important of all is right there, see? Vulpecula. If you were a mariner on the seas in the old days, you would need that star to guide you. I love stars.” He sighed happily, gazing up at the heavens. Then he looked to Vincent, and felt his heart break a little at how the tall man stood, arms hanging at his sides, eyes gazing downwards. So much pain and grief, all resting on such slender shoulders…

“I bet you used to like stars, too,” Cid quietly said. 

That apparently struck a nerve, because Vincent turned to mist and vanished. Cid sighed heavily, then noticed the stars were becoming clouded as the storm began racing towards them once more. Cid returned to the cave, built up the fire and made himself some tea, listening to the rain start up once more. He sat and waited, a sick knot in the pit of his stomach, for Vincent to return. 

Fortunately, Cid did not have long to wait; Vincent positively scampered into the cave, the wind turning his cape and hair into wings and tentacles, the lightning chasing him like a judgement. The thunder boomed so loudly that it felt as if the very ground jumped, and Cloud sat bolt upright, reaching for his sword. 

“What’s happening?” he asked, looking bleary. 

“The second half of the storm caught up with us,” said Cid. He rose to his feet, just as a gust of wind forcibly shoved Vincent into his arms, smacking into his chest like a bug into a windscreen. Cid grinned. “Vincent if you liked me you just had to say so, it’s not dignified to throw yourself at me.”

“It doesn’t count if he was thrown at you against his will,” said Cloud.

“Nah he’s just drawn by my masculine charm, aren’t you?” asked Cid. 

Vincent looked as if he had not the first idea how to handle this situation, and Cid found himself oddly reluctant to let him go. Then the wind slammed into the cave once more, and Cloud got to his feet.

“Come on, help me move everything to a different part of the cave, or we’re going to be soaked and freezing.” 

Cid released Vincent, and the trio located a more sheltered place in the cave, where the wind was minimal and the rain could not touch them. They built a new fire, Cid made tea, and Cloud made them an evening snack of bacon and toast. 

“This would be fun if we had some way of blocking the door,” said Cloud.

“You mean with like… Barrier Materia?” grumbled Cid. “When I get my hands on Yuffie, I’m gonna teach her a new Yoga position.”

“How long do you think the storm will last?” asked Cloud.

Cid shook his head. “Hard to say. The weather patterns in this area are pretty crazy. There’s not a pilot alive who flies into Wutai at this time of the year.”

“Not even the great Cid Highwind?” teased Cloud. 

Cid stared at him. “I may be an arrogant prick, but two things I am definitely not, are crazy and stupid. They’ve lost entire fleets of ships in this area without so much as a scrap of debris to find after.”

“That’s really worrying,” said Cloud. “What will we do for food? We were pretty low before, if we’re stuck here a few days, that could be a serious problem.”

“I dunno,” said Cid. 

“I could go,” said Vincent. “I’m already…”

“You’re not going anywhere!” Cid cut him off sharply. “We’ve already seen you get thrown around like a leaf once, we’re not doing it again!”

Vincent flinched and backed up. Cloud sighed and picked up his sword.

“I’ll go catch us something. I’m the one best suited to the job anyway. You two stay here and keep the fire going.”

Cloud walked into the storm and was gone. Cid sat down by the fire and put on another piece of wood, aware of Vincent retreating into the shadows. He glanced at the figure in a darkened recess, and sighed quietly.

“Come out of there, I’m not going to bite you.”

Vincent did something to make himself completely disappear. Cid gave a snort of amusement.

“Adorable. Get out here.”

Red eyes slowly opened, and gleamed at Cid from the blackness.

“Yer not scaring me, Valentine,” said Cid. 

“Bet I could, though,” said a very soft voice.

“Not a chance. I mean maybe before I got to know what a cute little softie you are, but not… HOLY LIVID MOTHERFUCKING SHIT!”

Cid fell over backwards and desperately tried to scramble away from the gigantic werewolf-like creature that lunged out of the shadows and landed overtop of him. As Cid stared up into the glowing eyes, the mighty jaws hanging open just above his face with vicious teeth inches from his flesh, he mentally thanked every god he could name that he hadn’t shat himself.

“Valentine you’re an asshole. That’s all we need in this party, a werewolf.”

Vincent used his huge black nose to give Cid the dog-snotting of a lifetime. Cid managed to get the gigantic furry beast in a headlock, holding him tightly, and soon the pair were tussling on the floor, complete with growls.

“Say ‘Uncle’!” Cid demanded, holding the beast’s gigantic skull in his hands.

Vincent sneezed explosively, effectively winning the battle as Cid retreated in disgust to stand in the rain and clean away the boogers. Vincent rose to his feet and indulged in a vigorous shake before turning back into himself.

“Typical Turk,” said Cid. “Fights dirty.” 

“Typical fly boy,” said Vincent. “Retreats at the least little thing.”

“Those demon-boogers were NOT little!”

Cid entered the cave once more, drenched, and began peeling off his soaking wet clothing. “It’s vicious out there. I hope Cloud is okay. I hate the idea of anyone being out in this.”

Vincent peered into the raging night, flinching and retreating as the wind snapped. Cid watched him, studying how he moved, how he almost flitted, like some kind of wild bird. He was beautiful in a feral way, and Cid was slightly uncomfortable with just how lovely he found this man. 

“Awful shy, aren’t you?”

“Nothing wrong with a little healthy paranoia,” said Vincent. 

“Uh-huh.” Cid managed to catch him around the middle, holding him close. Vincent sighed heavily.

“Cid?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you gay? Because if you are I’d like to know so I can better decide how to interpret these spontaneous cuddle sessions.”

“I am not gay. But I may be bi. Is that a problem?”

“No. But keep in mind that I don’t date men who shoot me in the gut and then experiment on me.”

Cid flinched, feeling ill. He forced himself not to show his disgust for fear Vincent might think it was directed at him, not at what Hojo had done. 

“Okay, I won’t shoot you if you don’t hide in my rocket and say I can incinerate you.”

Vincent looked at Cid warily. “Did she really do that?”

“Yes she did. Well she wasn’t hiding, but she didn’t let anyone know she was still in there.”

Vincent shook his head. “The smart ones are always crazy.”

“Hey I’m not crazy.”

Vincent looked up at him, blinking. He seemed to study Cid intently, then said in a very small voice; “I like you.”

“I like you too,” said Cid. “I like you a lot. Which is sort of odd because we really haven’t known each other very long, have we?”

“No. But…in some ways we have a lot of common ground. We both lost everything that was important to us.”

“Yeah, we did,” said Cid. “But even without that, I think I’d like you. I think you’re worth liking.”

Vincent make a quiet sound of amusement. “Like I said, the smart ones are always crazy.”

“Better to be smart and crazy than stupid. Wanna be my friend?”

“What does being friends with the Mighty Cid Highwind involve?”

“Lots of things,” said Cid. “Beer, movies, irrational rants about people you don’t know, irrational rants in general, second-hand smoke, more rants, blankie-forts and comic books…”

“Can we stay up past bedtime?”

“Sure, just don’t wake my mom.”

They held each other, standing close, Vincent resting his head on Cid’s shoulder. It was nice. It was warm and safe and…nice. 

Cid kissed his brow. “Let’s get some sleep.”

***---***

Cloud returned sometime later; it was hard to tell when because the storm had turned everything to endless night. He was carrying a couple of bulging sacks, and dropped them to the sandy floor of the cave, along with his sword. He was white and shivering, and began slowly peeling off his soaking wet clothes, grateful that Cid had kept the fire going.

“You okay there, Spiky?”

Cloud’s teeth chattered audibly. “Having warm and fuzzy thoughts about the time I fell through the ice as a child.”

Dressed now in only his shorts, Cloud seated himself by the fire to warm up. He glanced over to Cid, and blinked, thinking there was something odd. Cid was in his bedroll, shirtless, leaning against the wall of the cave, reading a book. There was some sort of strange hairy thing across his middle…. then Cloud realized it was Vincent, sound asleep, pressed close to Cid. He had an arm across his waist, and his head on Cid’s chest. Cloud raised an eyebrow.

“So what was going on while I was finding food?”

“Not as much as the sleeping position would seem to indicate,” said Cid, turning a page on his book. “We like each other.”

Cloud began warming some leftover tea in a cup. “I liked a couple of the guys in my unit but we never cuddled.”

Cid shot him a look. “The workings and boundaries of our friendship are not up for discussion.”

“Are you sure it’s a friendship?”

“He better be my friend; I don’t cuddle up with any random guy. How was hunting?”

“Good. I managed to get a deer, and traded half of it to a family for other provisions. We’re good for a week.”

“Did they have any news about the storm?”

Cloud pulled one of his blankets around himself. “It’s an annual storm, it could hang around as long as a week but it usually lets up after three days.” He grinned. “You and Valentine make a cute couple.”

“Of course we do, we’re both adorable.”

“Modest, too,” said Cloud. 

Something huge and red shot into the cave, heading to a far corner to shake. Moments later the rest of the party joined them. 

“How did you get here?” asked Cloud.

“We ran,” said Tifa, pushing her hair out of her face. “We were only about a mile and a half away, but the wind threw down our shelter and we had no choice but to find you, especially after Barret noticed that the ground seemed to be shifting.”

“I’m gonna kill Yuffie,” grumbled Barret as he stomped into the cave, soaking wet and filthy, carrying Cait Sith by his tail.

Aeris flipped her long, sodden ponytail out of her face, then drew a gasp. “Well my goodness, is that the intrepid Cid Highwind with his shirt off? No wonder it’s hot in here.”

Cid seemed pleased by the remark, as Aeris made a show of fanning herself. Barret peered closer at Cid’s middle. 

“What’s that hairy thing on your chest?” 

“Valentine,” said Cid.

Barret eyed the hairy thing warily. “If that’s Valentine then what’s he doing using you are a pillow?”

“He’s performing a vital function. He’s keeping my navel warm.”

Tifa edged closer to the hairy lump on Cid’s middle, reaching out carefully to lift some of the hair. A red eye gleamed at her.

“Yes?” he inquired.

“Just checking,” she said. 

He made some sort of vaguely annoyed sound and closed his eyes once more. Tifa released the hair and stood up. 

“Well we’re warm and safe, and soon we’ll be dry. So that’s a good thing.”

“Don’t Cid and Vincent make the cutest couple?” gushed Aeris. “And when they get married, Cloud can be the Flower Girl, since he already has a dress!” 

Cloud winced, and slowly brought his hand up to his face as Barret, Cid, and Vincent stared at him.

“You have a dress?” asked Barret, in a disbelieving tone.

“It’s a gorgeous dress,” said Aeris. “Blue silk. Matches his eyes. And the tiara and the leopard print thong panties are just amazing.”

“Oh good,” said Cid. “Valentine and I are no longer the gayest thing in the room.”

“He only wore it to save me,” defended Tifa.

“Then why did he keep it?” asked Barret.

“Obviously in case Cid and Vincent get married,” said Cait Sith.

Cid looked down at the lump on his middle. “Wanna marry me, Vin?”

“I think you should know I’m not a virgin,” said Vincent. 

“Well technically you are if it’s your first time with another man,” said Cloud.

Silence. Vincent blinked at them from behind his hair. 

“Alrighty, then,” said Cid. “We all know more about Vincent than some of us possibly wanted to.”

“What was he like?” gushed Aeris, ever the hopeless romantic. 

“Leave the man alone,” said Cid. “It’s not like he still carries a photo of the guy.”

Silence. Tifa and Aeris gasped in unison, then dove for Vincent’s pants, which were hanging near the fire to dry. Seconds later they had his wallet and were digging through it. Cid looked down at Vincent.

“Any time you would like me to stand up for you, just let me know.”

A faint, thankful smile crossed Vincent’s lips, and Cid ran his hand over the long black hair, playfully tugging it. Aeris pulled something out and looked at it, then laughed. 

“Vincent Valentine, Turk. Look how cute you were with short hair!”

“He’s cute now!” defended Cid.

“Says the not-boyfriend,” said Barret. “What else is in the wallet?”

“I used to have dignity,” said Vincent quietly.

“Over-rated,” said Cid. He looked up as Tifa drew a slow gasp. “What?”

She carefully drew something out, gazing at it with wonder and glee. “Ticket to Woodstock.”

Cloud looked up sharply. “No way!” 

“It is! It’s a ticket to Woodstock! Vincent did you go?”

“I went,” he said softly. “Three days of peace, love, music, and... something about dancing naked chanting “go rain”, but if you remember Woodstock, you were not there. Please be careful with my ticket.”

Tifa reverently set it aside, where it would not be harmed, as Aeris looked further.

“Ooh here’s a cute guy! Who is this handsome man?” Aeris held up the photo. 

“My dad.”

“So probably not the man you lost your virginity to.”

“Definitely not,” said Vincent. 

“And this pretty lady?”

“My mom.”

Tifa studies the photo Aeris held. “Wow. You really look like her.”

Barret came to peer over her shoulder. “Hey she’s right. Valentine you and your mom look a lot alike!” He picked something out of the wallet. “Hey you missed your dental appointment.”

Aeris reached into the wallet once more, and pulled out another photo. “Well my goodness, I think we found Vincent’s friend. Cid you are going to want a look at this man.”

“Why? No way he’s better looking than me.”

Aeris reached out to hand Cid the photo. Cid found himself staring at a well muscled young man, with blonde hair, blue eyes, a square jaw, and wearing a leather jacket that bore a patch proclaiming him to be in Midgar Aviation Training School. Cid gazed at the photo, then looked at Vincent.

“Do we have a ‘type’, maybe?” teased Cid.

“He was nice,” said Vincent. “He was my friend.”

“So is that how he got you into his bed?” asked Aeris.

“He contracted a severe viral infection. He wasn’t going to get better. He said before he died he’d like to take me to bed. So I let him take me to bed. It was the only thing I could do for him.”

The room was silent. Aeris and Tifa put everything back into Vincent’s wallet, including the ticket to Woodstock, and returned it to his pants. Barret made everyone a late supper, as Cid stroked Vincent’s long hair. 

“What was his name?” Cid asked quietly. 

“Phillip,” said Vincent. “I was training to be a Turk, he was training to be a pilot. Some of our courses overlapped, that’s how we met.”

Cid just shook his head. “Vincent have any of the stories in your life had a happy ending?”

“Not many,” he admitted. He looked up at Cid. “I’m hoping the one with you in it will. Cid?”

“Yeah?”

Vincent smiled faintly. “I do still like stars. Maybe you could teach me sometime.”

Cid smiled down at him. “Anytime.”

They watched as a violent wind burst into their cave and threw around clothes, food, bedding, and chunks of burning firewood. 

“But maybe not tonight,” said Cid.


End file.
